Darling, I Want to Destroy You
by sentbyfools
Summary: The claw mark on his neck isn't the only scar Derek leaves on him. M. Derek/Jackson


**Title: **Darling, I Want to Destroy You

**Summary: **the claw mark on his neck isn't the only scar Derek leaves on him. NC-17. Derek/Jackson

He thinks it's over with Derek's threat of violence hanging in the air, but as he turns around to leave, Derek suddenly stops and turns back to look at him. Just when Jackson thinks he can release the panicked breath he's holding, Derek starts looking at him like he's prey again.

And he is prey. He's no match for..._whatever_ Derek Hale is; he 's a helpless victim at Derek's mercy.

He doesn't whimper when Derek closes the distance between them but it's close thing, the sound that comes out of his mouth more akin to a resigned moan of despair.

When Derek pushes him up against the lockers, Jackson's prepared himself for whatever violence Derek's going to inflict on him. He isn't prepared however for the gnashing of teeth and the bitten lips when Derek presses his mouth's to Jackson's. It's a surprise that leaves Jackson clinging to the last shreds of his sanity with futile hands.

_Stop,_ he wants to say, but the words won't come out. Derek pushes him farther against the lockers, and deepens the kiss, biting on Jackson's lips hard when they don't part for him. Jackson isn't sure what he's doing when he slides his tongue into Derek's mouth, but it's nothing like giving in. He can't do that, not when he still has some dignity left. Not while he can still breathe.

"You're afraid of me," Derek says, pulling away from Jackson only enough so that he can blow his words into Jackson's face on a breath that smells like mint and blood. It's Jackson's blood, he can taste it on his lips when he licks them and says, "No."

"Yes," Derek says, and leans back in.

This time, Jackson's prepared for him, and he pushes back against Derek's mouth, fighting for control of the situation. It's a losing battle, but Jackson's anything if not determined, so when he feels Derek laugh against his mouth, he knows he's at least gained something. He isn't sure what until Derek slides one hand into the waistband of Jackson's jeans, and uses the other to unbuckle Jackson's belt.

"Uh," is all Jackson can say because somehow he's gotten hard without noticing.

He pushes his hips against Derek's and realizes why Derek was laughing. He's won; Jackson's already given in. Jackson makes a sound, and this time it is a whimper when Derek gets his jeans and boxers down past his hips and starts sliding his dry hand over Jackson's cock. It burns but not like the back of his neck does.

Jackson presses his hands to Derek's sides, grasping at anything and everything. Derek just laughs again, sliding out of Jackson's grip with ease, and leaving his cock bobbing in the too warm air of the locker room. He looks into Derek's eyes and all he sees is his scared face reflected in them.

"You're afraid of him," Derek repeats, and this time, Jackson nods.

"Good," Derek says, and then somehow he's kneeling in between Jackson's legs, hand on his cock again. When he removes it, Jackson thinks Derek's going to leave him alone, but the wet press of lips against his cock erases that thought. It erases all thoughts from Jackson's mind save for the confused arousal he feels.

_Stop,_ he wants to say again, but really he doesn't because Derek's mouth is a warm cavern that makes him thrust his hips forward, unable to stop the desperate movement. Derek does with a strong hand against Jackson's hip. Jackson's grateful for that in the way that he's grateful for the scar on the back of his neck or the fact that he can't sleep at night for fear of the things he's seen.

"Please," he begs, and that must be what Derek wanted all along because he sucks hard on Jackson's cock, milking him until he's coming down Derek's throat. When he comes down from his high, all he feels is a sense of shame mingled with the fear that Derek can do this to him anytime and he won't be able to resist.

Derek must see it reflected in his eyes, because he smirks and says, "Like I said before, you should really get that checked out before it becomes infected."

He exits the locker room, leaving Jackson with only his injured thoughts to keep him company.


End file.
